touch me
by Ms.Teen Wolf Girl
Summary: Peter maximoff's amazing encounter with Anna- Charles xavier's daughter.


X men days of future past oneshot.

Storyline- anna- charles' daughter has a sweet encounter with peter maximoff.

Hey everybody I just saw the x men movie and it was AMAZING! then I saw Onyxx-09 morality sheep oneshot and it inspired me to do one too and the fact that Evan Peters is insanely hot so yah here it is.

* * *

Anna was in her bedroom her shirt was half way up her hands around the claps of her bra ready to relsase it when she felt a gust of wind come from behind her.

"Ugh sorry didn't know you were busy." Peter said awkwardly as she turned around and his eyes bulged as he saw her in a black bra.

She tilted her head to the side and smirked as she saw his eyes staring at her chest.

"I wasn't but now that your here can you..." she said as she turned around and showed him the clasp.

"Umm sure." Peter said as he snapped out if his gaze at her chest.

He then unhooked her bra clasp. He then ran his finger down her spine with his acknowledge.

She shivered at the touched and turned around with a flirtatious smile.

"Sorry didn't know I did that." He said and he blushed red.

"You know if you wanted to touch me all you had to do is ask. I would be willing if you did." She said with a smile and turned around and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach slowly rose it up. One hand on his and the other and her bra holding it up.

With her hand guiding his she placed it on her stomach and then he got closer and his hand went up and up close to her chest and underneath her bra.

" She smiled as his hand stroked her nipple and cupped her breast.

He then rested his hands on her waist and grabbed her closer and she let out a gasp and his hands moved up and down her frame.

"See I told you I would be more than willing if you touched me." Anna said as she bit of lips and looked up and him. Both eyes dilated with lust.

He then leaned down and ruffly kissed her. His hands pulling her closer. She kissed back harder and let go of her bra which came down on the floor leaving her braless and weaved her fingers in his hair tugging at it.

He then speeded them to the nearest wall. She smiled up and him as he did the same to her as they kissed again. Their lips locking kissing hard and biting each other's lip.

He moved his lips on her neck and kissed up and down before finding her sweet spot and started sucking and biting.

She let out a moan and tugged harder and his hair. His hands moved up on her frame until he tugged at her shirt and removed it.

He oogled at her chest and she smiled and tugged him closer and reconnected their lips.

As they kissed he speeded them on her bed with him on top of her. Their lips moved with one another, he then sneaked his tongue in her mouth caressing her mouth with it.

She moaned and removed his jacket throwing it on the floor.

She rolled them over and continued to kiss him as her hands wandered down his body.

She moved her lips down to his collarbone and started kissing up and down.

She then heard him moan and she smirked as she found his sweet spot. She sucked on it until it left a hickey.

Her hands went under his shirt and moved it up until she took it off leaving him shirtless. She awed as she looked at his chest.

He smirked as she was distracted and flipped them back over so he was on top and started to kiss down her body.

He moved from her neck to her chest where he bit the bud and put one breast into his mouth and sucked.

She moaned and arched her back and clenched her legs together on his side.

He then moved and kissed down ye stomach and then pulled away and unbottoned her jeans.

He pulled them off and then moved back up and kissed her again.

She quickly returned the kiss and moved her hand on his neck While his moved to her side and moved up.

She moved her hands and pressed them down his his back to his side and went to his belt where he undid it and then unbottoned them and took them off and pushed them off the bed.

She then moves his boxers down and they are thrown somewhere else leaving him naked.

She moves her hands back up his chest and into his hair where she tugged and bit his lip.

He moved his hands to her waist and ripped the underwear off her getting a gasp from her.

"A little eager aren't you? " anna says with a smirk.

"Oh you have no idea. " he says with a smirk and positions himself.

He thrusted in and she let out a moan at the contact.

He thrusted fast and Anna dug her nails into his back and he let out a groan.

"Peter" Anna moaned as she thrusted upward matching his speed.

She then rolled them over and took over.

She rolled her hips and thrusted.

He let out a moan as he grabbed her hips and pulled her upward.

She let out a moan and threw her head back and thrusted faster.

He then intertwined their fingers and she squeezed as the pressure started to built up.

* * *

"Peter?" Logan called out.

Charles, hank and him were looking for him since he has been gone for too long.

"Mmm" Logan heard.

Logan went to the noise and came up to anna's door. He heard moans and gasps in their.

"Anna" Logan heard and recognize it as peter's voice.

Logan chuckled and backed away he knew that Peter and Anna ended up together in the future he'd know their the many times he'd caught them groping and kissing but Jr didn't know thag it was now that they got together. Boy what the professor right when he said they were sexed up when they were teenagers.

* * *

The pressure built up in them both and it was waiting for it to explode.

"Ahh" anna gasped as the pressure was released.

Peter moaned and thrusted harder and faster than humanly possible.

Anna scratched his back and wrapped her legs around his waist and he continued his fast pace.

After a few more thrusts he finally split his seed and continued to thrust.

* * *

"Hey were you?" Charles asked as Peter walked up to him.

"And what happened to you." He asked referring to his messed up hair and his wrinkled clothes.

"Um. .Um well my sister." Peter lied and from the corner of his eye he saw Anna look the same hair messed up and clothes wrinkled.

She winked at him and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh well at least your here we can get on with the plan." Charles said before he left and went in his studies.

Peter looked at the kitchen and saw Anna and stared at her butt.

"Come on Pete you can stare later we have a plan to do." Logan said as he appeared from the doorway and went back in the room.

Peter blushed and walked into the room thinking about his time with Anna.

* * *

**Review**?


End file.
